


like a balloon, i let you go (i let you go).

by catradora (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/catradora
Summary: After overhearing Adora and Queen Angella talking about her, Catra decides to leave.





	like a balloon, i let you go (i let you go).

**Author's Note:**

> This was for day(s): 12 + 18 --> safe + balloons.

“You’re heartless, Adora.” Catra hissed and felt the anger bubbling up and spilling over. “I hate you and I never want to see you again.”

 

“Catra, no!” Adora grabbed her arm and Catra stared at her, hatred filling her eyes, “Please just listen to me!”

 

“Why? Why do I have to stay and listen to the great and glorious Adora?” Catra shoved her off and Adora almost lost her balance, “I’m letting you go, Adora. Like a balloon, I’m finally letting you go.”

 

Catra opened the door and Adora debated letting her go without giving her an explanation or running after her and giving it to her. She didn’t want Catra to feel like she had to stay somewhere she didn’t want to, but she also couldn’t let Catra just walk away and make a decision because she refused to listen. She ended up deciding on the latter and she called after her.

 

“Catra, please. I just want to help you.” Adora pleaded and Catra paused in her steps, but still didn’t turn back to face her.

 

“You said I would be safe here, but Glimmer’s mother is saying the opposite. She’s kicking me out-”

 

“Catra, she isn’t saying that. What you overheard was me vouching for you. Glimmer had to do the same for me.” Adora knelt down and Catra raised her eyebrows in suspicion. 

 

“What do you mean vouch? Aren’t I good enough just as I am?” 

 

“You are. You are more than good enough, Catra. She said you can stay, but she had to make sure that you weren't going to hurt anyone. Catra, you  _ are  _ safe. You don’t have to keep running. You don’t have to keep hiding in fear. You finally have a home. With me.” Adora stood up and cupped Catra’s cheeks with her hands, caressing her face tenderly and Catra stopped fighting. Adora saw the realization in Catra’s eyes.

 

“I don’t have to keep running…” Catra breathed out, examining Adora’s face closely. Adora nodded, confirming and relieving Catra’s worries. Catra leaned in and Adora felt a slight thrill run up and down her spine. “Does this mean we can start over? A fresh, brand new start?”

 

“Yeah, it does. Like a balloon, we’ll let the past go and move on together.” Adora reached for Catra’s hand, and Catra gave it to her freely, as they bumped their foreheads together and began to laugh, tears of ecstasy running down their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
